


'Motherhood'

by LeSeineVirus



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Age Play, Gen, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Motherhood, Pregnancy, Unbirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSeineVirus/pseuds/LeSeineVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight mishap happens to a couple of the Autobots and Decepticons, finding themselves in a very personal (and strange) situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Motherhood'

**Author's Note:**

> Permission from Aquaformer & SamuraiNegi on DA to use this first piece.

Skywarp was quietly minding his own business, trying not to capture anyone's attention. Unfortunately for the nervous bot, he was spotted by the triple changer, that creep known as Blitzwing who was about as stable as jello. Skywarp tried to hide, as he had a secret that he wanted no one to know about, as it was something that even disturbed the seeker, who merely watched, as his random dashes were easily followed by Blitzwing.

"Jou are a hard bot to find, Skyvarp" stated Blitzwing, "But it lookz like I have found jou"

Skywarp sighed, as Blitz had been pursuing the seeker ever since he had come on line, thanks to his sadistic creator Starscream. The only good thing about being the nervous fearful bot was that neither Starscream nor the other clones wanted anything to do with the bot, which allowed Skywarp to do things on his own, and hide the secret he never wanted to share or be revealed.

Blitz, unconcerned that Warp was not talking, soon cornered the cheeky nervous little seeker, who tried to look for a way out but was unable to find one. And worried that what was going to happen, Skywarp tried to warn the amorous Blitzwing to beat it.

"Blitz, I-I-I know you have lik-k-ked me a long time, but y-y-you bet-t-ter leave me alone" replied Skywarp, hoping to scare off the triple changer, but no dice as the seeker felt his wings being rubbed in the most sensual way. Skywarp, while enjoying the sensations, gave his overly infatuated bot one more warning, but it went unheeded as the triple changer had already opened Skywarp's interfacing array area.

"ugh…oh.. ah.. oh yeah" were all the words that escaped Skywarp's pleasure shot vocalizer as he felt wires being tweaked as well as his hardened arousal being stroked by the slightly larger bot. Skywarp, having completely shut off the logic side of his processor, wanted more pleasure and so began instructing Blitz what to do. "Please… oh… lick my port…. Oh …so good"

Skywarp's begging made Blitzwing's arousal even stiffer, as the triple changer was horny as pit. And soon enough, Blitz began using his tongue to dance along Warp's sensitive port, occasionally delving inside to taste the sweet fluid. However, as Blitz used his tongue on warp's port, the triple changer was too horny to notice what was slowly happening to him. 

As the triple changer continued his ministrations, encouraged on by Warp's wonton moans, the bot failed to realize that he was being drawn into Skywarp's sparkling development chamber. And still pleasure shot, Skywarp's port soon slurped up Blitz's head, causing the seeker to thrash in unadulterated pleasure while Blitz, feeling the rippling in Warp's port continued on.

A little bit longer, and Skywarp's body soon had everything from the hips up on Blitzwing inside his sparkling development chamber, and as the chamber grew, Skywarp felt even more horny, which sped up the process, and soon Blitzwing found himself in a strange place, curled up. And while Blitz was unsure, the warmth and the intense overload which sent warmth directly to the chamber made Blitzwing fall asleep. Tomorrow he would worry about what to do, but right now he would just satisfy by overloading.

And after having had the most powerful overload, Skywarp looked around, and was frightened as he no longer saw the triple changer. Skywarp was slightly panicked until he looked down and saw how swollen his abdomen was. Skywarp swore to himself. The seeker knew that this would happen, as it had happened before when Skywarp had wanted to get some and the only way the bots came out was by warp forcing himself into a pregnancy cycle and sparking the full grown bot in 9 months. Skywarp shook his head, this was going to be a very long pregnancy cycle, but even so, that didn't mean that Skywarp was not going to keep doing what he had always done, and so Skywarp, belly swollen, so fell into a peaceful recharge, as it was the only thing he could figure that he could do at this point in time. 

Little did the young seeker know this was going to be a long nine months and that there were going to be a few surprises for both the Decepticons and Autobots.


End file.
